Deadman Wonderland: A reckoning
by AhumbleHalofan
Summary: What if the Wretched Egg after finally seeing Ganta again acted differently. She takes from him something precious and gives him something dangerous. Dangerous to everyone, including her. This is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I make no claims to the ownership of Deadman Wonderland. Nor would I want to. The masterful work being preformed by the author are beyond my own story telling skills. All rights to the actual Deadman Wonderland belong solely to Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou**

Slowly, as if from a deep dark endless nightmare, the Wretched Egg awoke from her long slumber once again. She could still hear the song of Mother Goose and wished with all her black heart that it would stop. Another part of her wanted to hear the next part; the ending to its sad song. That part of her was quiet now. That was good.

She awoke in a dark room restrained by metal chains and leather. In the darkness she could hear the voices of other insignificant humans. They muttered and murmured just out of hearing in a constant buzz that seemed unlikely to stop. The buzzing irritated her. She desired the quiet that had been her sleep to return. Slowly she realized that she was standing, restrained, just like all those other times during her childhood.

Peering across thick glass the Wretched Egg spied two indistinct individuals surrounded by the blinking lights of cold heartless machines. She hated these people who looked at her like a feral animal. She wanted to pull them apart just as they had done to her. Let them feel exactly as she felt during all those times of pain. When Aceman wouldn't answer a fragile girl's call; no matter how loud the little girl screamed.

Almost without effort she snapped a single length of chain and the never ending buzzing of voices and words ceased. She had their attention now and after being confined for so very long. She was incredibly bored. Playing with that obsessive old man was amusing at times but, lately it had become extremely stale. Now here in front of her at this very moment were some potential playmates in white lab coats. Maybe they would last longer than the others?

Drawing the crimson blood from her own body she formed a circle of bright hexagons around herself and shattered the glass. Spikes of glass flew everywhere impaling themselves into unprotected flesh and shiny machines.

Swiftly snapping the remaining chains the Wretched Egg floated forward, to see if her playmates could still entertain her. A scream and a guttural groan of agony met her ears as she moved forward. She couldn't help it as her lips split into a wide grin. They could still play.

The cries of pain were swiftly silenced as she pulled their heads from each body. The red blood pored forth as a gory fountain. From the stumps where their heads used to be and splashed copious amounts across her leather covered body. The warm fluid stained her normally pristine white skin and dripped puddles onto the metallic floor.

A loud shrill alarm started up in the back ground, with bright flashing red lights glowing on and off. It was an inconsequential noise to her ears and she payed it no heed as she continued forward to find a better playmate filled to the brim with beautiful red blood.

Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps met her ears drawing her away from admiring the beauty of the blood. Heavily armored boots came thumping around the corner in response to the still shrilly screaming alarm. The alarm had begun to irritate the Wretched Egg and reforming her circle of hexagons destroyed the speaker and the hall way in front of her.

The resulting explosion scattered blood, brains and body parts every where. The Wretched Egg couldn't help but let out a joyous hiss at the sight of such destruction. She was finally having fun again. Still wearing a sadistic grin the Wretched Egg moved forward looking for more fun.

Down every hallway and inside every room there was no one to be found. With the alarm still blaring just as loudly as it had begun; it was unsurprising that most must have run away. As she continued to float, boredom began to set in again. The Wretched Egg couldn't help but feel a tad put off by the lack playmates. Usually whenever she went out the old man was there to play with her. He wasn't very good but, he was amusing none the less.

Now there was no one that could amuse or entertain her. The song of the mother goose however, was growing louder now with it harmonious notes beginning to make her feel sleepy. Is that what they decided to do? Play the song all the more louder until she went to sleep? Ganta never tried to avoid playing with her. Ganta sought her out to play. Even if he was weaker than her, he still always played. He was more fun than anything the old man could do.

She could look for Ganta. If she did that then they could play together again and she would finally have someone that could fully have fun with her. Even then she wouldn't feel so alone anymore if he were there. She missed him. But, if she was going to look for him then she needed to know where to look. For that, she decided she would go and talk with that old man.

Whenever the Wretched Egg and the Old Man did interact it was usually in what she dubbed her room. It was a simple room with only a small bed and little else. Her other self liked it; just as it liked the sweet foods she detested. However, on occasion she did remember her other side talking to the old man as he laid down on a expensive looking bed. If her hazy memories were correct then she should look there first.

The Wretched Egg gazed upwards toward the many floors that must be above her and instantly made a hole in the metal foundation using her Sin. She punched through into the next floor, creating metal shrapnel that could prove hazardous for any that were struck. Swiftly with barely a rustle of the cloak that adorned her, the Wretched Egg floated upward and punched another jagged hole into yet another floor.

This next floor proved to hold people in gray and white uniforms however, they held no interest to the mind of the Wretched Egg. She floated by them as they screamed in terror and didn't bother to gaze in their direction. She knew the old man had to be above her somewhere.

The Wretched Egg continued to blast holes into the ceilings and float on through into the next floor. She did this a dozen times or more and she still didn't see the room where she remembered seeing the old man. Even as she continued her search, Mother Goose's song droned away and seemed to be calling to her all the more strongly. With a sense of urgency the Wretched Egg ripped and buckled metal faster than the blink of an eye, shooting upwards toward her goal.

Demolishing yet another metal ceiling she was greeted by a large expansive room with a single bed surrounded by machines. Off to the side, supported by richly decorated columns, a large doorway that could allow five men to enter shoulder to shoulder. The door however, was not what she came for it was the weak and wrinkled form that laid there on the bed. The person was so weak that they needed machines to keep them alive.

"So, do you want to play?" cackled a voice that sounded as if it had experienced the eternity of time.

"You bore me," was the Wretched Egg's mellow reply. For a time they both starred at one another. The only sound in the room was of blood dripping slowly onto the white marble floor. Finally the old man said, "Can it be you found someone that could fully love you?"

The Wretched Egg could feel the eyes of the man brighten like a child at Christmas. She didn't have to answer, and ignored the question altogether. "Where is Ganta Igarashi?"

"What could you possibly want with that boy? His mother is long dead."

The Wretched Egg knew the Old Man must be playing for time, hoping that Mother Goose would put her back under its spell. "Where is Ganta?" She repeated. The Old Man narrowed his eyes and he must have known that she wasn't going to answer. He also understood that if he didn't, he would be dead.

"If you must know, at this time of day he will be where all uninteresting little maggots go. He should be at the fourth state middle school of the Nagano prefecture."

"Where will that be?" The Wretched Egg had been locked up for so long that she had never truly seen much outside.

The old man let out a bark of laughter, raising a wrinkled arm in the opposite direction from the door. "He'll be in that direction."

Swiftly with a flutter of her crimson cloak she turned around and in a swirl of blue geometrical shapes, created a hole in the ceiling. Metal shards and concrete slabs rained down at the destruction. With the rampant devastation came bright early morning sun shine. Without a single word the Wretched Egg floated away into bright daylight so long denied her.

Through the metal mask that constrained her face the Wretched Egg gazed across the privately owned prison of Deadman Wonderland. Already this early in the day the cries of children with their parents and the joyous notes of couples and friends having fun, greeted her ears. She was tempted to turn those cries into hysterical screams of pain and horror. However, finding Ganta was what mattered.

Turning in the direction where the Old Man had pointed her she streaked off in search of Ganta. With her passing a sonic boom erupted as she sped through the atmosphere.

After a few seconds the small lake that surrounded the Deadman facility passed her by. This gave way to the urban sprawl that surrounded where Tokyo had once stood. The Wretched Egg had no idea where or in what direction Nagano was. That old man had only pointed her in this general direction.

A slight frown graced her lips at the sour taste of trickery. However, looking down between her feet there was a veritable schmorgesborg of informative humans that could easily fill in her lack of knowledge. A cruel cunning smile carved her face showing formidable white teeth.

As if she were a bird of prey the Wretched Egg floated over the groups of humans going about their everyday lives of living, talking, and making more squishy pink humans. Soon she spotted a candidate that looked promising to her eyes. He was dark of hair and dressed in a no non-sense gray suit with a small brown brief case in hand. He was perfect.

Positioning herself just right she swooped in like the Eagle of North America. With the wind rushing across her body and whipping the tattered crimson cloak into a frenzy she neared her target with outstretched hands. Faster than any human could ever hope to blink the Wretched Egg had snatched the gray suited man from the ground by the back of his suit.

Quickly she brought herself and her potential informant up several hundred meters into the sky. At that height the humans on the ground looked like the insignificant ants they were.

Grabbing a single arm the Wretched Egg dangled the now deliciously screaming man above the ground, her threat obvious.

"Tell me," she said in a quiet mono tone. "Where is the 4th district middle school of Nagano?"

The man did not seem to hear her. "What the fuck! Please don't kill me! Please! Please! I'll give you everything I have! Just don't..."

Swiftly she silenced the dark haired man with a simple jerk startling the man into frightened silence. "Where is the 4th district middle school of Nagano?"

The man it seemed to be both terrified and confused, if his face was anything for the Wretched Egg to go by. In a panicked and shaky voice he tried to answer her. "Sure here look." Swiftly he pulled a mat black rectangle that seemed to been as thin as one of her delicate fingers and as wide as her ungloved palm.

Swiftly the man pressed his fingers across the surface and began a swift dance of agile fingers. After a few moments he shoved the rectangle into her face and she could see that now there were instructions and a line across a map that showed her how to get to her desire.

Studying the black rectangle with its new formed instructions the Wretched Egg barely noticed the next words of the man. "Just follow the line and you'll get to Nagano. Keep it please! It's yours! Just let me go!"

At those last words a deadly toothy grin spread across her face and she did as she was told. The Wretched Egg promptly dropped the man still several hundred meters in the air and didn't even bother to watch him fall. She was still too heavily engrossed by the hand held map she now possessed.

Turning in the direction that the black box seemed to think was correct the Wretched Egg dove forward head first toward her ultimate destination. She knew that her time to find Ganta at this school was beginning to dwindle. She increased her speed till sonic booms could be heard repeatedly, as she cruised across the country side and over small towns.

Even at the speed she was traveling, it still took her fifth teen minutes to reach the boundaries of Nagano. When she finally passed a sign that she could barely read, with the speed she was traveling at, that read Nagano she finally slowed down.

In front of the Wretched Egg stretched the moderately sized city of Nagano. Looking down at the rectangle that had lead her to the city she saw that the ending line also marked where Ganta's school was. She smiled widely with anticipation of finally getting to see Ganta again.

Gliding over the city in the direction that the line pointed, the Wretched Egg passed over buildings filled to the brim with busy humans just beginning their morning routines. The appeal of putting those tiny routines to ruin and ripping every last human being to pieces gnawed at the inside of her skull. The Wretched Egg knew she couldn't indulge in that type of fun.

The Wretched Eggs continued to pass over buildings and small islands of green trees and grass before she finally reached her desired destination. The middle school was a simple gray building with multiple levels and large airy windows. There was the usual field track with a small number of students in bright white t-shirts running up and down the length of the track. A sign decorated the front of the building stating that this was the 4th middle school of Nagano.

With barely a stir to her red cloak the Wretched Egg flew toward the nearest window, tossing the black rectangle away, to see if she could find Ganta. Looking through the window she only saw a small gathering of students with an adult at the front of the room. Every gender wore the same uniform with boys having black pants and the girls having dark green skirts. Every last one of them had a bright white button up t-shirt. There where small differences to all of them, small ornamentations that added small doses of individuality to each person.

Scanning the group multiple times for anyone that looked like Ganta the Wretched Egg was disappointed to find that he wasn't in that class. Floating over to the side she examined another class room. This classroom contained another group of students dressed in the same uniforms as the last groups. Ganta wasn't in that room either. The Wretched Egg moved again and the next classroom was empty and she moved on. She continued this pattern, searching for anyone that looked even close to the Ganta of her precious memories.

The Wretched Egg's frustration grew as each room she examined didn't contain the one person that actually mattered to her. There were obviously more rooms on the inside and if after checking each room out here she would simply enter the building and find Ganta that way. Doing it that way would be infinitely more fun, but she could hurt Ganta, and she didn't want Ganta hurt.

She continued her search, passing by each room and looking for the tell-tale signs of Ganta. After she had searched each and every room on this first side of the building she continued on the opposite side. Her success was little better. With the mounting failure the Wretched Eggs frustration grew. If she finished this side of the building without seeing Ganta, she would level the entire complex.

As she passed another room completely devoid of human habitation and went on to the next glass window to look, she saw the object of her tireless searching. It was as if fate had meant for the two of them to see each other again at this exact moment.

Ganta stood there dressed in the same uniform that all the other boys she had seen wore. His unruly short black hair nearly matched the memories of her childhood. His skin wasn't as pale as her memories said it should be, but they had been apart for a long time and he had grown.

His face was what drew her the moment she saw him, it looked so much older now with little of the baby fat she remembered. The size, shape, and slant of the eyes were all perfectly aligned with the little boy that populated all of her most happy memories.

As she floated there in the open air and Ganta stared, the Wretched Egg wished that this silent meeting could last forever however, something didn't feel right. The look Ganta gave her as he gazed open mouthed at her was one containing no recognition. Ganta didn't recognize her. How couldn't he? She was dressed in the prefect homage to him and his words. It was a reminder to herself that she would always be Aceman for Ganta and Ganta would be Aceman for her.

Then with an effort worthy of the titans, the Wretched Egg twisted her eyes away from Ganta's gray orbs to better take in the entirety of the room. The room was filled with happy smilling boys and girls. They didn't seem to have a care in the world. None of them had been given nearly crippling shots that made their vains feel like acid instead of blood rushed through them. None of them had ever had their limbs fall off! None of them had been cut open and their own intestines yanked out! None of them had had chucks of flesh scooped right off their very bones!

She instantly hated those happy faces. But, there were two faces that drove her into a nearly mad rage. Both of them gazed at Ganta with eyes that betrayed their relationships with him. All three of them were friends, it was as if they had known each other since childhood. She had known Ganta before any of them had ever met him. Then there were the eyes of the girl.

The eyes of the girl with long black hair that looked at Ganta with such obvious affection burned the Wretched Eggs entire world into a ugly red haze of malice. She wouldn't let any other girl take Ganta. None of them were strong enough or good enough to have Ganta.

The Branch of Sin responded to the Wretched Eggs anger and swirled crimson red blood and bright glowing hexagons about like a group of sharks in a feeding frenzy. Immediately she struck out with her power and shattered the windows of the entire room. The Wretched Egg was too incensed by the group of happy school children to really pay attention to where Ganta went. All she cared about now was wiping those happy innocent smiles off their faces.

A tentacle of blood wrapped around the head and neck of a boy that had been bouncing a small football with his knees. The boy didn't even have time to shout as she picked up and twisted his entire head around to where it was facing the opposite direction. The sicking sound of bone and cartilage twisting in ways they were never meant, signaled the beginning of the end for the class.

Every small human still recovering from the shock of the glass window shattering stared in horror at the sudden death in their midst's. A small girl who had been starring intently into a small pocket mirror while applying makeup was making ready to scream until a red tendril seized her about the neck. Immediately two other tendrils griped both of the girl's arms and lifted her into the air.

A sickening ripping sound was all that could be heard as the arms and head of the girl were physically ripped from the torso spilling blood across the walls and on the girls classmates. Swiftly the red tendrils of death tossed the now useless limbs to different sides of the room, letting the body flop lifelessly to the floor in a red puddle.

What followed after those first two deaths was the wanton massacre of an entire classroom. Crimson tentacles remorselessly ripped limbs from soft yielding flesh and glowing blue shapes caught any who tried to run, slicing them to pieces.

The fury of the red tentacles and spinning blades of the blue shapes never ceased. Only until all was still and quiet, except for the drip drip of blood and the whimpers of a single girl covered in her former classmate's blood, did all movement cease.

The Wretched Egg had enough control to save this girl for last. The girl who would dare try and steal Ganta from her grasp. The Wretched Egg would deal with her physically.

Covered in her classmate's blood, tears of terror streaming down her face, the girl could only stare as the Wretched Egg floated into the gore splattered room. With only a mild thump the Wretched Egg allowed herself to fall to the floor and continued to walk purposefully toward the cowering girl.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked in voice of shocked numbness. The Wretched Egg could only widen her smile even more at the question. The terror the girl gave off was like a fine wine that the Wretched Egg wanted to savor, but it was time to down the entire bottle.

With a hand covered in brown leather studded with metal, the Wretched Egg reached out and hoisted the girl by the neck till they were perfectly at eye level. Another arm snaked out and grabbed a fist full of the girl's long flowing black hair.

All the the Wretched Egg could do was grin all the more sadistically at what she was about to do. Slowly she began to pull the hair harder and harder for all the world trying to yank the girls head from her very body. The girl, no longer frozen by fear, was now spurred into action by adrenaline. She kicked, punched, and clawed, the girl did everything she could to make the Wretched Egg let go.

As the continued pulls didn't yield the desired outcome the Wretched Egg tried again using a different approach. Using the hand still holding the girl aloft the Wretched Egg crushed the entirety of the girl's neck. Her fingers dug through pink flesh like a hot knife through butter and when they met bone she crushed them to powder. The girls frantic motions stilled as her life blood flowed out. With another powerful yank on long black hair the Wretched Egg pulled the head from its former home. As the body fell it splashed the red puddle that had been forming beneath the once frantically kicking feet.

Gratification washed across the Wretched Eggs entire body as she silenced the last voice of happiness in the room. She could only stand there and marvel at the destruction and bloody chunks of flesh scattered across the room.

Unexpectedly a scream of primal terror erupted from behind the Wretched Egg. She turned around curious how she could have missed one, only to spot Ganta standing splattered in his former classmates beautiful blood.

A feeling of fuzzy confusion rushed throughout the Wretched Eggs mind. Why was Ganta just standing there screaming? Wasn't he going to be happy to see her again? Maybe he just didn't recognize her, dressed as their supreme hero. She wanted to caress Ganta and let him know everything was fine. She wasn't mad now. As a matter of fact she felt wonderful and free.

The force and majesty of lighting dawned on the Wretched Egg as she realized why she felt so good. The song! Her lullaby of poison and death was gone! She no longer felt so constrained. The unending monotonous sweet song no longer buzzed like a fly she couldn't squash.

Euphoria griped the Wretched Egg and she wanted to celebrate her coherent thoughts. The air barely stirred with the passing of the Wretched Egg. Instantly she was in front of pretty Ganta. He seemed afraid with tears burning down his face but, that couldn't be right. Ganta was never afraid especially of her, they were friends.

A blood splattered hand made to cup Ganta's beautiful face however, he jerked away as if she revolted him. Maybe he didn't like her gloves? If she took them off he would like her more? Drawing blood from her body the Wretched Egg sliced through brown leather.

The segmented pieces of restraining material dropped to the ground with barely an audible sound. With their passing two snowy white hands covered with small specks of dried blood were revealed. In a jagged ring around each joint ugly scar tissue was readily apparent. The Wretched hated the scars and the memories that they represented. But, if Ganta didn't like her gloves then her ugly hands would work.

Again she reached out and this time fully touched Ganta soft skin. The feeling of his skin was like fire made solid flesh. He felt warm and soft as she used both hands to cup his smooth hairless cheeks. As the Wretched Egg gazed into his gray eyes tears still continued to pore. Even as Ganta cried his eyes darted every where doing his best to stare at anything except her. Why wouldn't he look at her? Was she truly that frightening? Surely he should know she would never want to kill him.

If Ganta thought her too scary she would show him everything. Show him the tortured body of innumerable scars. Great gout's of blood ruptured from all across her body in great arc's. They formed crimson edges sharp enough to pierce the stoutest of metals. The newly formed blades of blood plunged and crisscrossed the length and breath of the Wretched Eggs restraints. They cut through solid metal chains with as much ease as they did leather.

For a single heart beat it seemed the entire suit would still hold itself together. Then with the sound of metallic clinking the entire set of restraints fell to tatters. The only thing that remained was the lacerated crimson cloak and the metal mask.

The Wretched Egg remembered how Ganta said her hair was pretty. It had been so long since those days of innocence that she was afraid he might not like it anymore. He didn't seem to recognize Aceman. She felt uncertain about everything he liked now.

Ignoring the chattering of a frightened girl, the Wretched girl stretched her arms wide glorying in the freedom after wearing such a cumbersome thing. She didn't have a clue how Aceman could stand wearing his own getup.

Drawing her arms back down the Wretched Egg looked at Ganta once again. He seemed to have crawled into a corner while she wasn't watching. Did he want to play hid and seek? She didn't feel like it. She wanted to play what everyone else did at Deadman Wonderland. That was why she came here after all. To find Ganta and have fun.

Ganta still looked weak even after all their years apart. He was only just a little less skinny than she was. But, he didn't have to be big to be strong. The old man was big and he was still weak.

Still she was certain that Ganta wouldn't be so scared of her now. The Wretched Egg padded over toward the corned Ganta. Unseeing she walked over dead bodies stuck in their final moments of horror and through puddles of red leaving proud footprints of crimson.

As she neared him she saw that Ganta's tears had stopped, that was great. His face however, didn't look right as he blankly stared at her with vacant eyes. She remembered overhearing conversation's from some woman prisoners about such oddities. How men and boys only cared about a girls body. Did that stare with such vacancy mean that he really liked her body? Was he truly that entranced?

When the Wretched Egg was only a hairs breath away from Ganta she knelt and starred into his eyes. His eyes seemed blank, but she knew better. Ganta was still a boy and he was just occupied. She knew one way to get his attention. It had worked when they were children and it had to work now. Slowly she leaned in making sure not to hit Ganta with the masks metal nose.

The Wretched Eggs lips graced Ganta's lips and the sensation was just as she remembered and if anything it was better. His lips felt warm and soft just as when she caressed his face. When she first touched his lips it felt like liquid lightening had blossomed at the bottom of spine. The tingling sensation flowed upward and consumed her mind more completely than any afterglow of destruction. She wanted this heavenly bliss to last forever, but Ganta's reaction was exactly as it had been during their childhood.

His entire body seemed to tense all at once and then he shoved her as hard as he possibly could. Unlike last time she didn't fall down and cry. No, now she was older and Ganta was weak.

Touching their lips together had felt so good that the Wretched Egg aced to place them their again. Ganta didn't seem to want her too. He kept trying to force her away babbling nonsense at the top of his lungs. The Wretched Egg was passed caring about any of what he said all she wanted was for the feeling of pleasure again.

Ganta's struggles grew increasing more powerful as the Wretched Egg continued to press her lips where ever possible. She began to sink her teeth into his warm flesh, seeking to taste his very essence.

The frantic movements began to blur into a game of how long Ganta could keep the Wretched Egg at bay. Already Ganta's once bellowing voice was now labored for breath. All his energies were directed at keeping the Wretched Egg from her prize. The game was too much fun to end quickly and she let Ganta believe he could hold her.

During these joyful exertions the Wretched Egg brushed against a harden part of Ganta's pants. He nearly threw her off as the enthusiasm of his protests doubled.

The Wretched Egg was not stupid when it came to boys and girls. Of the things she did know about she certainly knew how babies were made. She had been told by the hushed tones of Sorai Igarashi, Ganta's mama.

The Wretched Egg had only been curious why Ganta squealed when she had kicked him between the legs. Ganta had been mad and wouldn't say, so she turned to Mrs. Igarashi. She was upset with what she did, but sat her down and explained. This raised more questions and Mrs. Igarahsi answered her.

When she asked what was the point of her and Ganta's differences Mrs. Igarahsi didn't want to say. But, the Wretched Egg stubbornly didn't let the question die, until one day Mrs. Igarashi pulled her aside from playtime and told her exactly the why's and the how's.

After Ganta's mama was done the Wretched Egg had rushed in excitement to tell Ganta what she found out. Ganta only looked confused, asking if she wanted to eat pudding. However, Igarashi's words never left her and a single phrase still prowled the contours of her mind. "When a man and woman like each other very much..."

Did the hardness in Ganta's pants mean he liked her? She certainly liked Ganta. She knew she desired Ganta. What she had just felt had to be proof that Ganta desired her.

The game of keep away had run its course to the Wretched Egg. Now she would prove how strong she really was. With a single flex of her powerful muscles she halted Ganta's flailing limbs.

Slowly she recaptured her perch on Ganta's warm lips and embraced the spine tingling euphoria. Keeping both of Ganta's arms pinned she grasped the top of his black pants. She would show him how much she liked him. She would give her love in all its forms and accept all of his in return.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review. If you didn't like what happened I will not know unless you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had this done for nearly a month now. My editor has been a slight ass of late and hasn't really been doing what I requested. So here. I want everyone to KNOW full well that this chapter has been edited by only me. I am not a grammar nazis thus there will be many errors. I want to tell you all that I am sorry for this.**

**All rights to Deadman Wonderland belong to Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou and Funimation Entertainment. No profit is made. This is a work of fanfiction.**

**Many people helped me along to create and build on this story. They are to name a few: Naruto12Kyuubi, MagicMan01, and DrkVrtx. To all the reviewers I responded to: you helped me along with your words of criticism or encouragement.**

All the world was shrouded in darkness with only monstrous roars resounding across the nothingness. A creature with skin as pale as a corpse drained of blood battled a young black haired boy. The boy fought for what could only be his life. The creature was powerfully muscled, covered in a mishmash of scars, and had an eyeless head that seemed pure teeth meant for ripping flesh from bone.

They grappled with one another for what seemed an eternity. Neither one capable of gaining an advantage over the other. Then the creature gave a malicious grin and overpowered the boy in a few simple movements. The beast had only toyed with its prey.

Soon the creature had the boy pinned with his arms trapped to either side. The boy smelt an overwhelming stench of dried blood and rotten flesh. He felt his gag reflex scream to spew forth his meal. The boy ignored the command and did his best to stare defiantly into the creatures eyeless face.

Slowly the creature maneuvered an unoccupied clawed hand and dug it into the flesh of its torso. Without so much as a whimper of pain it ripped off a glistening chunk of flesh.

Even as blood sprayed from the gaping wound it began to close itself up. As the flow of blood began it immediately stopped as new pristine white skin grew over it.

The bloody chunk of meat dripped hot steaming blood across Ganta's pinned body. Slowly the creature hovered the flesh over the very center of his chest. Directly over his rapidly beating heart.

With a plunge of knife like claws it drove the flesh deep into Ganta's sternum. Burying the foreign flesh deeply, the creature shattering bone to make room.

The coppery taste of blood shot up Ganta's throat. The chocking tide cut off all air and Ganta's world began to fade to black.

Just as suddenly as the creature had dug its hand into Ganta it quickly retracted. As it did the flesh and broken bone mended together with the freely given flesh as if belonging there.

The darkness cloaking Ganta's vision dissipated slowly. His whole body shook and retched as it tried to dislodge choking blood. Blood lased spittle flew as Ganta coughed.

As his breathing began to normalize Ganta looked up into the still grinning face of the monster. A long pink tongue rolled out of its pale lips, licking blood stained finger tips.

The creature released its strangle hold on Ganta's battered arms. With his arms no longer pinned beneath the behemoth on top of him Ganta began to swig with all his might. He hit every single part of the creature he could touch. For all his effort the creature merely stared fascinated at its blood stained hand.

Slowly a itching sensation began to claw at Ganta's chest. Soon the need to scratch consumed his every waking thought. Clawing at his chest he looked down and where the creature had attached its flesh was a angry red rash. The rash grew even as he gazed at it and all Ganta could do was scratch.

Out of no where the creature grasped Ganta's flailing arms in grips of unyielding iron. The feeling of a thousand needles being shoved into the palm of his hands washed over Ganta. All Ganta could do was scream. Not at the initial stabbing pain, but at the feeling of searing acid being pored into his very veins. Already the flesh searing pain was crawling up his wrists and into his upper arms.

To Ganta the movement of the acid was a slow hell that only his voice could express. Every millimeter that the pain advanced felt like it took an entire lifetime. When the pain reached his very throat Ganta could no longer scream. All he could do was lie there as pain racked his entire body.

A soothing balm crashed against his mind in a beautiful airy voice. "Be strong and stand Ganta. Be strong and stand for me."

Suddenly the eyeless face of the monster consumed his vision. "STAND UP OR DIE GANTA!"

**BREAK**

With a sudden jerk and shudder Ganta opened his eyes to a sterile white ceiling. A groan of pain escaped his lips as the bright light of the room greeted his eyes. His whole body ached as if he had run laps around the schools track for hours.

Already the vivid images of the dream began to fade, but the words still haunted his mind. The frightening words, "Stand up or die" still echoed throughout his mind. A chill ran up his spine at those words and yet he could no longer remember why.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh white light Ganta looked about his new surroundings. He felt his head resting on a pillow of soft foam and he was covered by blankets all the way to his neck. He stirred slightly looking about the spartan room. The walls were pure white with a single painting of a fishing boat to the side opposite the door. The door itself was plain brown wood with a single window.

With his muscles feeling like they were jello Ganta tired three time to push the blankets away. On his fourth try he finally did, using only his left arm. Oddly he couldn't really move his right arm very far. As he removed the cover Ganta got his answer why he couldn't move his arm.

His right arm was cuffed directly to the metal bars of his bed. Panic began to surge across Ganta's mind. He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was talking to Mimi and Yamakatsu. After that was darkness except an impression, more a feeling, of soft music playing in the back of his mind. As a matter of fact Ganta could almost believe he was hearing the music again. The sound was so faint as to not really exist and Ganta strained to hear the music. He needed to hear the music with its haunting litany.

A crash of wood on plaster drew Ganta from his search for the music. A female nurse with an expressionless face dressed in light green scrubs strolled through the door. She walked briskly over and replaced the warm fabrics over Ganta once more. Then she began touching his face and neck with an indifferent touch. She didn't seem to care if he lived or died.

Ganta squirmed trying to make the woman stop. "Please, what's going on?" She paused for a moment and looked him dead in the eye. "Stay still." To Ganta the woman sounded so cold when she spoke. He didn't know how to respond and just let her investigate.

When she finished all she did was nod her head and turneing to leave. "Wait!" cried Ganta. "Why am I here? What's going on? Did something happen at school? Is everyone alright?"

The woman completely halted in her steps. Her entire posture was as rigid as the most unyielding of soldiers. Slowly she spun on her heels. If her eyes could burn, then the look she gave Ganta would have set him aflame. "Be quiet." Her words held a cold anger that Ganta visibly flinched at. He didn't understand why the woman was so angry. Ganta knew he couldn't have done anything to make her this mad.

Without a second glace the woman exited the room in a nearly soundless shuffle of tennis shoes.

Falling back to the bed with sore muscles Ganta could only star at the white ceiling. He wondered what was going on. The nurse wasn't helpful and he didn't have a clue where he was. Maybe he had been abducted by some shadowy government agency? A snort of laughter escaped Ganta's nose at the thought. He had to been reading way too much manga if that was his first idea.

He didn't know much, but he knew that couldn't be the answer. Other than being obviously in a hospital there wasn't much to go on. Turning his head around the room Ganta looked for any clue that might shed some light. The room was the same as before. Pure white walls with a single poorly painted fishing boat on the side.

Already that much effort and the nurses visit had drained Ganta. He could feel his eyes sagging with tiredness. Fighting with all his might his eyes slowly lowered and refused to raise no matter what his commands.

When Ganta awoke again it was to the sound of arguing voices. There seemed to be several deep male voices and a slightly higher pitch female voice coming from behind the wooden door. The woman sounded exactly like the nurse from before. Her voice was no longer so cold, but excited and urgent.

"He's only just woken up. I called as quickly as I could." The nurse said in a rushed tone.

"You did the right thing. What's his condition?" A deeper male voice said in a politely.

"Last I checked he was sleeping. Are you going to arrest him finally?" This question alarmed Ganta. Were they talking about him? Were the police going to arrest him? Why would they? What could have possibly happened?

Immediately the wooden door opened and the nurse entered followed by three men. There was a man that had to be a police officer dressed in the usual bright blue uniform. Another man dressed in a casual brown suit and tie. Ganta couldn't tell what he was, but if anything he wasn't here to give good news. Then there was another very skinny man who hung farther to the back of the group.

He was in a gray suit with a black tie. He had light brown hair that didn't want to behave toward the back and front of his head. He wore overly large glasses that didn't disguise the look he sent Ganta's way when he first entered.

As soon as he had entered Ganta's room he had looked, hungry. He had the eyes of child looking at a toy their parents had denied them. However, as soon as the man saw Ganta's open eyes he rapidly looked away.

That look immediately sent alarm bells across Ganta's system. A surge of energy rushed through his body. He immediately sat up despite his aching muscles.

"Oh," the nurse said. "He's awake. Is there anything you need..." Before the nurse could finish she was cut off by the policeman as she was swiftly lead away.

The man in the brown suit approached swiftly flipping open an identification badge. The badge clearly said he was an inspector for the Nagano Police Department.

"I am Inspector Mushi Kobayashi." For a moment he held up a small clip board for inspection. After a few moments he looked directly into Ganta's eyes. Ganta felt as if the man was looking at him through the eyes of hatred. "Are you Ganta Igarashi?"

Under the mans hateful eyes Ganta could only give a shaky nod. He didn't trust his mouth to speak at that moment.

The man continued his eyes still burning with hate. "I am here to inform you that upon your discharge from this hospital that you will be transferred to Nagano P.D to await trial for the Nagano middle school mass murder."

A feeling of stunned disbelief coursed through Ganta's body at those words. He was being tried for what? He made to open his mouth and argue or scream, or anything. However, the inspector didn't give him the chance.

"This is your court appointed defense attorney." With that the man turned around and left the room. His back stiff as a board and his fists curled into hammers.

When the inspector exited the room the attorney approached Ganta with a card extended. "As the helpful policeman said I am your attorney Tsunenage Tamaki. I hope we can be friends."

The overly cheerful tone of Tamaki bounced off Ganta's mind. Too shocked to comprehend Tamaki and his words Ganta stared dully at the card. All of his thoughts were in overdrive. How did this happen? Why did they think he killed people? Who died at school?

With a strength Ganta didn't even know he had, he latched onto Tamaki's wrist. "Please," Ganta begged. "What's going on why am I here? What happened? What do they think I did? Is everyone alright?" A million question and more pored from Ganta's lips as he gazed up at the smiling face of Tamaki. Ganta already didn't like Tamaki, but he was the only person that could answer him.

With a small grunt of effort Tamaki pried Ganta's hand from his wrist and took a step back. His smile never changed. "Well Ganta they seem to think you butchered your entire class. You know chopped them up or ripped them apart. Something like that anyway." Suddenly Tamaki laughed as if the very idea of it was amusing. "They even think you might have fucked some of them. You were found partly naked after all."

Ganta didn't understand. Tamaki's words didn't even register in Ganta's mind. "I don't understand."

"Well if you don't then maybe this will help you." With practice motions Tamaki pulled out a small phone with an odd logo on the back. It looked familiar to Ganta, but his mind didn't seem to want to work.

Suddenly Tamaki tossed it in Ganta's direction. He caught it barely in nerveless fingers. Even his hands didn't seem to want to work.

As Ganta looked into the shining screen what he saw made his very blood run cold. A picture of bodies brutally cut to pieces covered the phone. It couldn't possibly be real. There was so much blood and body parts that there was no way it could be real.

"Hey Ganta there's more where that came from." Uncomprehending Ganta obeyed Tamaki's words and scrolled down to the next picture. The next one had more blood and fleshy chunks and intestines. Numbly Ganta scrolled again and again. All he saw was more photos with the same grizzly scenes. Then he reached a photo that made his heart stop.

A decapitated head rested in a giant background of blood. The head had flowing black hair and the face was frozen in a grotesque mask of pain. It belonged to one of his dearest friends, Mimi.

Throwing the phone away Ganta leaned off to the side and emptied his stomach of every meal he had ever eaten. It couldn't be Mimi it just wasn't possible.

With his whole world spinning he felt himself falling into nothing except oblivion.

The next thing Ganta knew was the light slapping across his cheek. He awoke with a sudden start sitting up grasping his head with both hands. Had it all been just a nightmare?

Lifting his head up Ganta was greeted by the lightly smiling face of Tamaki and dashed hopes. "Wake up little birdie. Time to take you to police headquarters." In the background an unsmiling police officer stood with his hands firmly behind his back. The man looked like he was ready for anything.

Leaning back from Ganta, Tamaki tossed a small plastic bag into his lap. "Here are some cloths. Get dressed now we have a busy day ahead of us!"Turning away Tamaki spoke to any who were listening. "This is so exciting."

Hurriedly Ganta took the cloths out and put them on, trying to not to think about the two strangers watching him. When he finished Tamaki tossed him a thick leather jacket. Ganta caught it easily but could only stare in puzzlement. He didn't have a clue why he would need the thing.

Tamaki seemed to sense Ganta's confusion. "Trust me Ganta. You're gonna need it." The sly sound of laughter was inaudible to the ears of Ganta, however he did feel it. It was like the man was having a personal joke at Ganta's expense.

When Tamaki seemed satisfied he motioned the silent police officer over who swiftly cuffed Ganta's hands together. Then the man grabbed Ganta by the arm and dragged him through the door.

Ever person he passed, looked at Ganta with mixtures of hate and disdain on their faces. Ganta couldn't understand it. Why did everyone think he did it? He would never do that! He couldn't. He would never hurt Mimi.

As the silent group made its way to the entrance of the hospital it was met by a roar of noise. Ganta couldn't believe the sight before him. There was an entire crowd screaming and chanting for his death.

"Told you." said a smug Tamaki. Swiftly Tamaki grabbed the leather coat and tossed it over Ganta's head. Now Ganta could barely see with the thick material obscuring his vision.

With the officer still having a firm grasp on his arm, Ganta was lead forward into the arms of the adoring public

The screams dampened by the hospital building blared full force into Ganta's ears. Every obscenity he had ever heard beat at Ganta with the force of a sledgehammer. Calls for death and torture were the least of those screams of fury.

As Ganta walked forward he could feel himself sinking into despair. How could this happen? The entire situation couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real.

Numbly, with his hands still cuffed, Ganta pinched his skin as hard as he could. The pain registered and he knew this was the real ugly world.

Ganta's eyes shifted downward. He couldn't bare to look up and see the screaming faces of the crowd.

He felt like a ghost in his own body as he was shoved bodily into the back of a nondescript vehicle. As they drove away Ganta could still hear the roaring voices demanding his death.

Curling his fists together with determination, Ganta knew he couldn't let this happen. He had to talk to Tamaki as soon as he could. His attorney had to have some plan to prove him innocent. He had to know the truth.

The trip to the police station passed in absolute silence. The driver didn't try to speak and Ganta, too busy trying to plan, never tried to force a conversation.

As they pulled up to the station there was no crowd to meet Ganta this time. They pulled up to the front and Ganta was roughly dragged out by the driver. He was wordlessly marched down a long hallway and shoved into a small cell with only a small bed and toilet for company.

He hadn't even had a chance yet to even speak with Tamaki. The police officer hadn't even bothered to undo the cuffs. "Hey," Ganta shouted at the retreating back of the officer. "I want to see that attorney!"

The man stopped dead in his tracks and looked Ganta dead in the eye. "You'll see him when he wants you too." Without a single backwards glance the officer turned around letting out a bellow of laughter as he did so.

Confusion fused with Ganta as he struggled to make sense of the officers words. What could the man possibly mean? He had to see Tamaki now! He had to know. There was no way Ganta could have killed his friends. He couldn't have murdered Mimi.

**BREAK**

A feeling of distinct satisfaction flowed into Tamaki's heart. That same little feeling of achievement he claimed whenever a foul ogre was slain and the princess was saved.

He reclined in his office of joys without a care in the world. The entire cover up and frame of the only survivor of the Wretched Eggs little saunter into daylight was going off without a hitch. There was no amount of praise Tamaki could give himself more.

Reclining back in a feather soft leather chair Tamaki gazed about his cluttered little slice of heaven. Everywhere were toys that could entertain him at a moments notice. Little pieces of plastic he could play with to waste away the hours of his monotonous duty.

His office at Deadman Wonderland was well worth the hour long train ride back and forth from Nagano. The office he had taken there was boring and dull with nothing to do. It was only meant to sell the image that Tamaki was indeed a lawyer as he was claiming to be.

Although if he was especially bored he could lean back and rewatch the previous Corpse Carnivals. He always enjoyed the spray of blood as it glittered in artificial light.

At the glowing memories of past Corpse Carnivals Tamaki suddenly remembered something that was rather pressing. It was something that had to done. A new fight had to be arranged and soon. His little guests were starting to pester him with requests for another match.

There was a problem with that. Lately there had been no fresh meat to move in. Pickings for Deadmen had been rather slim of late. No unexplained mutilations or decapitations. No sensational stories of people who could control their blood. Nothing to spice up the usual matches between Deadmen.

If Tamaki couldn't find something soon some of his clientele could start to lose interest. They might even stop placing bets and watching. As much as Tamaki hated the idea, he had to get a little extra income to offset some expensive losses. The constant need for maintenance in G-Ward was a headache Tamaki didn't want.

Now the need to cover up the Wretched Egg's escape and subsequent return was costly. At least that was what Tamaki had been informed by the company accountants. Already the cost of cleaning and destroying all the cameras that the Wretched Egg had been seen by had depleted half the budget for G-Ward.

The accountants complained endlessly about that. He nearly had one killed when they didn't shut up about it. When Major Aohi had called him complaining about the potential exposure he had brushed it off easily. Tamaki just told the bald fool to get him more money and Tamaki would handle the rest.

Even after the Major had been placated there was still the problem of where he was to get new entertainers. The gloriously sick and ever so twisted Dr. Takashima was still not able to successfully replicate a Branch of Sin. Whenever they tried the results were all the same. A single minute after injections the entire subject blew up, literally.

A knock at the door drew Tamaki out of his dancing thoughts. With a press of a button the door swished open and in walked Dr. Takashima herself.

With a smile and jaunty wave he welcomed the good doctor. "Oh it's lovely to see you again Rei!" He had to maintain a nice pleasant attitude. "Tell me what brings you here from taking samples."

A faint blush coursed up the woman's cheeks at the mention of her favorite pastime. "It's that blood you gave me."

Instantly Tamaki sat up taking his feet from their comfortable position. She instantly had his undivided attention.

"A Nameless Worm has infected the blood. But, it's special." At that last part Dr. Takashima caressed special as if it were a fond lover. Tamaki knew he had something if the doctor was this engaged.

Giving a light chuckle Tamaki inquired further. "What could be so special? It's just a little woodpecker that managed to escape our notice." That was perfectly true, however this little bird had managed to escape a much more dangerous predator.

"The Nameless worm. I've only seen it before in one other sample," Rei cried sounding as if she were near orgasm. "There is only one other Deadman that has blood like that. The first."

The room was still for a time and then a faint whisper escaped a madly grinning Tamaki. "The Wretched Egg?".

It was only by divine hands that this would happen! All his problems were solving themselves now. Tamaki needed fresh meat and he had found a perfect candidate. He wanted to kill that miserable stinking chunk of flesh and it seemed Tamaki had found the perfect weapon.

Tamaki began to laugh. He cackled like the greatest joke on earth had been told. In a way it had. The Wretched Egg's own bastard offspring could be the key to its downfall.

**BREAK**

Ganta stirred restlessly on the cells uncomfortable bed. It had been two entire weeks since he had been confined there. Two weeks with no one to talk to. Every time he had tried to talk to any of the officers that brought him food they wouldn't even respond.

It didn't help that when he slept his dreams were always nightmares. The image of Mimi's severed head, her eyes starring accusingly, haunted him. Then their were dreams that left him gasping and shivering when he awakened, but never once could he remember what happened.

In the cell Ganta had been left alone to stew in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but dwell on his missing memory's. Everything that had happened had to involve the times Ganta lost.

Everyday since he had first landed in that cold iron cell Ganta had strained to remember. He recalled the entire conversation between him, Mimi, and Yamakatsu. The clear memory of talking about their classes pending trip to Deadman Wonderland. Ganta had no interest going back to Tokyo. Both of them really wanted to see the lights and rides of the amusement park.

As he soaked himself in his memories a longing slithered itself into Ganta's mind. There was a deep desire to hear a song that Ganta couldn't recall. He knew it wasn't one of the pop songs he and his classmates enjoyed. It was another more haunting melody.

With the passing of the days Ganta strained his ears and his mind to recall lost thoughts. All his actins, however proved fruitless.

The sounds of leather shoes meeting tiled floor drew Ganta from his busy thoughts. Immediately Ganta sat up from the small cot.

In front of his cell was his self proclaimed attorney Tsunenaga Tamaki. A rush of burning hate crawled itself into Ganta's mind. This was the first time in two week that he had finally gotten to see Tamaki. The man still had a self possessed smile scribbled across his face. **  
**

"How are you Mr. Igarashi?" Greeted Tamaki. His voice was as cheerful as Ganta remembered. That must to be good?

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Ganta tried to smile back. "I'm fine, sir."

The smile on Tamaki's face only seemed to grow wider. It was as if there was an unsaid joke that only Tamaki could hear. "That's great!" He said in a tone of honest surprise. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. It seems that due to the severity of your crimes the courts decided to judge you in absentee. You were found guilty this morning and will be sentenced this afternoon."

At that Tamaki looked directly at Ganta's astonished eyes his grin never leaving his face. Ganta was too stunned by the news to notice that Tamaki's eyes glowed with a child like desire.

Ganta couldn't believe what he was hearing. After being held for two weeks with no contact he didn't expect to hear this. All his thoughts were trying to deny the truth of Tamaki's words. It couldn't be happening! He wanted to scream a voice of denial, but he couldn't muster the effort.

The sound of metal scraping on metal drew Ganta's eyes. Tamaki was mouthing something, but Ganta wasn't sure.

Forcing himself to pay attention to the sounds around him Ganta finally heard the smiling mans words. "Come on Ganta. You've got a sentencing to get to!"

With that a faceless uniformed police officer stepped into the cell and soundlessly cuffed Ganta's hand together. He was hauled up bodily and lead away to what could only be his final judgment.

The entire journey to the courthouse was a complete blur to Ganta. There were howls of screaming voices, but they didn't hold Ganta's attention. The sound of a vehicle's tires screeching as they sought traction. All noise and bright flashing colors that didn't matter. He knew Tamaki kept up a stream of words. None of it really registered to Ganta.

Only when a hand was snapping in front of Ganta's nose did he finally come out of his stupor. The smiling face of Tamaki was barely a centimeter away from Ganta's own face. Right at that moment Ganta wanted nothing more than to just hit that stupid face and wipe the smile right off his face.

Mentally recoiling from the thought, Ganta was shocked. Never once had he wanted to really hurt someone. Now with everything that was happening Ganta wanted something anything to give some form of stability.

"It's time for us to see your fate," said the cheerful voice of Tamaki. With a solid hand placed of Ganta's shoulder he was lead into a large room with three judges at the very back dressed in somber dark robes. The room was filled to the brim with the flashing lights of reporters capturing the moment of Ganta's entrance.

"Smile for the cameras," whispered Tamaki. Ganta himself didn't want to smile. He could only stare aimlessly wanting this entire thing to just be a dream.

With the cameras still flashing and a low hum of voices starting up at Ganta's entrance he was lead toward a solitary stand in front of the group of judges.

Several swings of a wooden gavel the low hum was silenced with a call to order by the central judge. In a deep powerful voice the central judge began the sentencing.

"We in the service of the Emperor have found you Ganta Igarashi to be guilty on nine charges of first degree murder." Ganta couldn't help but shake slightly as the Judge spoke. It was in a cold emotionless voice that the judge pronounced Ganta's guilt.

"Does the prosecution wish to give any further arguments or suggestions before sentencing is passed?" Immediately Ganta perked up and looked over at the prosecutor.

It was a well dressed man with his hair perfectly combed over. He looked like the poster child for self important bureaucrats. "Yes, we do your honors." The man had a nasally voice that perfectly complemented his looks. If the situation wasn't so serious Ganta would have burst out laughing. He still could as the feeling of hysteria clawed at his mind.

The drone of the mans voice continued and Ganta's sense of humor died. "We wish to submit proof for no lenience." Stepping forward the man pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button. This caused a bright screen to light up behind the judges.

A small grainy video began to play and the audio alone was able to root Ganta to the ground. It was his voice that blared from unseen speakers. His voice said things he had no memory of ever saying. He was obviously talking to Tamaki, but that was impossible because he had been alone in a cell for the past two weeks. What was going on?

When the video finally finished the room was as quiet as the dead. As one the judges gathered together and whispered in urgent voices. After a few moments they broke apart and the central judge again spoke.

"We are admitting this as evidence." A ripple of whispers erupted at this pronouncement, but was quieted by the slams of a gavel.

The center judge cleared his throat before he began to speak again. "Thus we can only agree with the prosecutions previous recommendation for death. You Ganta Igarashi are hereby sentenced to death. To be carried out at the Deadman prison. Court is adjourned." As one the judges made to leave. The entire room erupted in exuberant cheers at the judges words.

Ganta's entire world felt like it had collapsed. Death. That hollow world rattled itself across Ganta's mind. It just wasn't possible. Why was he going through this?!

A firm hand was placed on Ganta's shoulder. The hand was attached to Tamaki and for a moment Ganta's rabid mind was silent.

"Well Ganta I guess we can't win them all. Still best of luck!" With that Tamaki removed his hand and went to leave.

A haze of red furry glossed over Ganta's eyes. He had been framed. That was the ONLY explanation. He had never meet with Tamaki and if that man acted like the entire video had been real then that meant he knew.

With a burning strength coursing through his entire body Ganta grabbed the back of Tamaki's brown suit. As the smug faced basterd turned to see who it was Ganta sank a fury powered fist into the mans jaw. Over and over and over again, Ganta hit Tamaki with every gram of contained fury he felt. Flecks of blood began to fly from the mans face and shouts of surprise began to ignite all across the court room.

Suddenly a force of lighting coursed itself up Ganta's limbs. Immediatly his entire body went limp and he fell to the floor as several large police officers tackled him. A surge of satisfaction came to Ganta as he saw the Tamaki was also flat on his back. However, the look Tamaki had in his eyes as Ganta was cuffed and lead away made him feel like he hadn't done anything that Tamaki hadn't already expected.

**BREAK**

The tap of jet black heels on metal echoed down a long hallway. Deep within the bowels of Deadman Wonderland the Chief Warden Makina staked toward her mandated greeting of the newest additions to her prison.

Following her was the ever present bespectacled hopelessly infatuated Kasuga Kyoko. Furrowing her borrow Makina couldn't help, but be pleased somewhat by the loyalty that the girl gave her. It an admirable trait.

Still the matter at hand left a bad taste in the Wardens mouth. That fox Tamaki, sporting a wonderfully purple bruise on the side of his face, had ordered her to personally introduce this batch of new prisoners.

Makina would have given every paycheck she had ever received to know who had given that bastard fox his just desserts. The man had interfered too much with her administration of the prison for them ever to be friends.

While she was loathed to obey the man, he did sign her paycheck so she would indeed see the the newbies would get an nice sharp Deadman Wonderland welcome.

Even if she didn't want to admit it she had been tempted to actually oversee the the group anyway. It wasn't often that they sentence someone to death and even rarer still for it to be carried out here.

The fact that the deadman was the juvenile mass murder of Nagano made it all the more interesting. However, she had been informed that she was to leave the boy completely in the dark about the death sentence rules of the prison.

Tamaki hadn't told her why and honestly she didn't much care why. That miserable interfering child of man could go to hell with his reasons for all that she cared.

Turning down a hallway and entering a elevator Makina pressed the button for first floor. She stood completely still exactly at parade rest as she had been drilled by a loud mouthed drill instructor. That same drill instructor would still be alive if he had spent less time ogling her breasts and more on incoming fire. Still if he hadn't died Makina would never have been able to prove herself during the riots of Tokyo.

As the number of floor slowly went down the reflection of the metallic walls caught her reflection. Her face, ever slack of most emotion, stared back at her. The most prized possession she owned rested snugly on her hip. It solid weight and golden gleam an ever present reminder to herself and prisoners of the authority she held.

Suddenly a stray hair entered her line of vision and swiftly she tucked back underneath the blue beret that adorned her head. Nothing could be out of place when she showed herself to the new arrivals.

Turning to the woman still directly beside her Makina tested the woman. "Kyoko, how many prisoners?"

Startled the woman gave a hurried salute obviously playing for time. "Ma'am, there are to be five prisoners."

"Crimes?" came the Wardens curt voice. Again the salute and the girl squinted focusing. "Three prisoners were arrested and sentenced for assault with a deadly weapon. One was arrested and sentenced for aggravated sexual assault. The last prisoner has been sentenced to death for mass murder."

Swiftly the Warden Mikina cut the young woman off with a wave of her hand. "Did I ask for what they were sentenced to?" She meant it to come off as off handed as possible and it did. But, the young woman's heated blush meant she got the messages.

Again she saluted and let out a stuttering reply. "No Ma'am!"

A slight smile creased Makina's puffy lips. That girl might just make a good replacement after all, one day. The ding of the elevator reaching its destination erased all traces of a emotion. With firm feet and with a self-assured grace Makina exited the elevator and went toward the main entrance for prisoners.

Along the way she passed a few of the more well behaved prisoners that were allowed to work deeper in the bowels of Deadman Wonderland. Most of them did their best not to look in her direction. The few that did to a man just looked at her chest. It was rather tiresome. The Wardens guards on the other hand gave her the utmost respect and saluted her as she passed.

After several twists and turns Makina reached her destination. Already the prisoners were lined up against a wall. Kyoko had been right after all, there were five new arrivals. All of them looked like harden criminals.

A hidden part of them Makina smiled at the surprise this bunch would be in for. Most of them thought this would be a cake walk like the rest of the government run facilities. Even as she got closer she could see a few cocky smiles plastered on those degenerate faces. Makina aimed to prove those fools wrong.

Opposite the group of prisoners were two guards in dark blue uniforms. As soon as they noticed her approach they instantly put both feet together and gave her a salute.

"Chief Warden," they shouted in unison. One of the guards spoke up as she came within reach. "Ma'am, there's no need to come down here yourself we've got this under control."

Makina absently waved them off after returning their respectful salute. Spinning on the tips of her high-heeled boots Makina faced the prisoners. She gave them the same stare she gave everyone else.

"To all you new inmates, I will be taking care of you today." Her voice was steady and unwavering she had done this a thousand times and more. "I am the Chief Warden Makina. Please to meet you."

Oddly none of them were starring at her. While that was a slight welcome she was curious where they were looking. Turning in the direction of the inmates eyes she spied a small boy at the very end. He had messy black hair and downcast eyes.

Makina continued even as she eyed the small boy. "Though many of you probably already know Deadman Wonderland, where you are now, is a unique prison."

Why were they all starring at the boy? Then it dawn on her why. This was the mass murder of Nagano. She had seen many prisoners of all shapes and sizes, but this boy looked so young. Still she had once seen a little girl who looked as innocent as a baby kitten, who had brutally slaughtered her entire class.

Left unfazed by the realization Makina didn't even miss a beat. "A unique monitoring system that comes with complete public operation, unification of the prison and detention areas, and tourism in effect for the reviving of Tokyo." At that last part Makina wanted to let out a snort. They barely made enough money to cover the cost of running this prison much less revive Tokyo.

"We are in the Business of using shows and attractions that are run by you the inmates. If you commit a crime while doing your assigned job here you will be severely punished. Any questions?"

Honestly the boy was as uninteresting as Makina thought he would be. All she wanted to do now was finish this introduction and get back to more important duties. "What's your bra size?" That question came from a leering man.

She was not even remotely surprised by the question and answered the man honestly. "G."

Turning to her subordinate she gave the order to start passing out the first day bags. Kyoko knelt swiftly and tossed the bags to the assigned prisoners. As the bags sailed past her head Makina continued to give the necessary instructions.

"Those bags have the barest requirements for your life here. Those necklets of yours..." Before Makina could begin in exquiste detail on the functions of their collars an interruption occurred. A prisoner pushing a cart packed with supplies bound for who knew where slammed into the small black haired boy.

She immediately recognized the newbie tactic. Whenever there was a death row inmate sentenced to her prison the most valuable job became a dock worker. There was an opportunity to rob the prisoner blind of their antidote candy. With the candy in hand the prisoner could sell back the stolen candy for an incredible, to the death row inmate, discount.

Walking over to the already apologizing light haired boy Makina gave her ultimatum. "You with the cart. You'll be forgiven if you give back what you just stole." Already the thief had rushed over in feigned concern helping the black haired boy to his feet. He must have gotten his prize.

She gave the boy a few seconds to do as he was told or face the consequences. Instead he took the much more painful route. Even the death row boy offered his feeble excuses. The boy would have to learn that this prison was no place for blind trust this was a place of harsh reality.

In a single smooth motion Makina drew her saber slashing the light haired boy directly across the chest. Blood fountained from the sudden slash. Makina barely felt any resistance from the swift cut. She missed the bone. Pity. She must be losing her edge.

The boys face gaped in surprise as he fell over already clutching his reward. Everyone around her sprung into action as they rushed to see if the boy was alive. Even Kyoko was shocked by her actions. Didn't the girl know that if she hadn't acted that way the boy would have committed his action again?

Unperturbed by the shouts for a medic Makina started off right where she had been interrupted. She placed a jet black heel on the offending prisoners head for good measure just to make the lesson sink in. "As I was saying the Necklet acts as an ID, a stunner, and has a many other little safety measure within it. Do not try to take it off."

Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by words that brought a brief flash of anger to her mind. "This isn't right. This is Crazy!" Even as her face remained slack a small thorn of anger scrapped itself against Makina's mind. She knew who that voice had to be, the black haired boy, prisoner 5580.

An unconscious bit of anger showed as Makina grounded her heel into the sliced thief. A verbal lecher would be needed it seemed. In a voice of pure calm she delivered her wisdom to this foolish boy. "Crazy or not. Reality is made to be unfair and unjust." Makina couldn't help but look down at the pained theif and let a small smile cress her face.

Then she looked over and into the eyes of each frightened prisoner, ending at the blood splattered face of prisoner 5580. "And you swine have no way to escape from reality."

Standing up Makina continued to glance into 5580 eye's. The boys eyes looked different from the rest. Where each prisoner was obviously terrified the boy wasn't. His eyes head a look of defiance she only saw in the most harden criminals. It wasn't the defiance of thieves and murderers, but of a freedom and justice. The boy had the look of an officer. Suddenly the look was gone and the boy just stared at the floor.

Maybe she had imagined it? Turing to her subordinate she gave her instructions. "Kyoko, lead these criminals to their cells. Have them assigned to manual labor."

Standing up at once Kyoko saluted and shouted at the her fellow guards to lead them to B block. Already the called for medic had arrived and begun first aid for the thief. Finally removing her sharp heel she hoped the lesson had sunk in.

She watched the group of prisoners leave and couldn't help but wonder if she had imagined the look in that boy's eyes..

**BREAK**

The scene of blood played itself over and over again as Ganta was lead through the labyrinth that was Deadman Wonderland. That crazy womans look of cold detachment frightened him. She had so carelessly sliced the boy that had knocked him. It had been an accident. That guy hadn't deserved it.

What kind of place was this if the warden could cut the prisoners to bits on a whim? Ganta didn't know and he didn't deserve to be here. He wasn't a criminal. He had been framed damnit!

Lost in his desperate thoughts Ganta barely noticed as one by one the other prisoners that he had arrived with were lead away. Each of them going to their own separate cells. Suddenly a firm hand was placed on his shoulder making him look up startled.

It was the woman that had been with the Chief Warden when she first arrived. Look into her eyes Ganta thought she seemed very nice. The girl wore glass that made her eyes a little larger than normal and her hair seemed a mess. However, her eyes seemed to communicate a sense of kindness Ganta hadn't seen for what felt a lifetime. It was good to see someone who didn't look at him with just hatred. Instead it was pity.

"This will be your cell." With one had hand raised she pointed Ganta toward an open cell with a single bed attached to the wall and a toilet in the corner. Nodding his head Ganta thanked the woman. Not for her directions, but for her pity.

A loud clang of metal on metal the door shut behind Ganta as soon as he entered. Looking about the room it was completely barren. There were no cracks in the walls and the solitary window, barely large enough for Ganta to fit his torso through, was covered by thick glass and metal bars.

Everything felt as if it had all been a dream. No less than six hours ago Ganta was sitting on another bed not unlike the one he had now. After a devastating death sentence being hung around his head and then being carted off to this place, everything just felt numb. At that moment Ganta sat down and cupped his head in his hands. All he could do was cry.

He didn't deserve to die! Ganta wouldn't have killed his friends! Tamaki, that name sent a tendril of fury through Ganta's body. His tears continued still, but they were not for sadness they were for anger. That man had lied! Ganta had never hated a single person more in his entire life. If he could, he would have destroyed that bastards face.

Ganta's thoughts startled him. His tears slowly stopped and he was left speechless. Never once had he truly hated someone to the point of violence. He couldn't remember once fighting anyone. Now he found himself angry to the point of murder.

A slow creeper of doubt curled itself into his thoughts. Was it possible that he had murdered his friends? Was it possible in some blind insane rage that Ganta had killed his entire class? NO!

Ganta shook his head vigorously trying to rid himself of those self-defeating thoughts. Suddenly with a crash and the sound of glass shattering all thought of self-doubt was beaten from Ganta's mind.

Bright white feet crashed through the solitary window into Ganta's room. With those feet followed the legs, torso, and head of a snow white haired girl. There was no other explanation other than the fact Ganta must have gone insane. Shoving himself into the wall as far away from the now crouched girl Ganta did his best to control his breath. For a split second Ganta thought she was completely naked. Then he realized that the girl was wearing a fully body suit.

It really left little to the imagination. The body suit was sparsely covered in odd symbols. They reminded Ganta of those he would draw on his most prized possessions. However, these symbols were warped and distorted to where Ganta was sure he only thought he recognized them.

Slowly the girl stood and Ganta got a good look at the girls skin. Her skin was easily as white as the hair on her head. Her eyes were perfectly closed as if she were at peace. Wrapped around her neck was what looked to be a neck brace. Although Ganta had never seen one so thick or oddly shaped. She had to have a swan like neck if she was able to move head at all.

Slowly as if from a dream the girl opened her eyes. Bright red irises stared into Ganta's own gray eyes and a white toothed smile spreed across the girls face from ear to ear. In a high pitch and purely girlish voice the stranger squealed, "Ganta!"

The bright white girl dove at Ganta with her arms out stretched. She grasped him around the waste and hugged him with the strength not befitting of a girl her size. To Ganta it felt like a gorilla was crushing him.

Even worse still he couldn't help wondering how on earth she knew his name. Then it occurred to him that if she was a delusion then of course she would know his name.

As the girl continued to hang on to Ganta she kept squealing his name like a fangirl to her favorite pop idol. Thinking that if this was real then he might want to learn the girls name. Gently Ganta tapped the squealing girl on the shoulder. Hesitantly he asked, "Who...are you?"

Popping her head up from it snug place the girl looked up with large red eyes that were the picture of innocence. "Ganta know Shiro!" cried the now named Shiro. Her grin was still ear to ear, even as she hugged him all the tighter.

Trying to breath, Ganta could barely wheeze out his next words. "Stop," he begged. "I can't breath! You're killing me!"

Immediately the pressure on Ganta's diaphragm disappeared and he let out a low wheeze. In complete surprise Ganta looked into the now bright eyes of the girl. There were slight tears form at the corners. Was she about to cry, he wondered. He hopped not. Whenever Mimi cried he had always felt a certain part of himself shrink in his gut. He hated it.

Thinking about Mimi and her big eyes crying made Ganta feel even worse. He just looked down in shame hopping that this girl would go away. He didn't even care how she got there.

Feeling rough fabric caress his cheeks caused Ganta to look back up. Again the girls face was uncomfortably close to Ganta's own. Pain registered as Ganta tried to move his eyes away from red pair in front of him.

With an audible pout the girl spoke no longer teary eyed."Ganta look at Shiro. Shiro no forget Ganta. Ganta not forget Shiro. Shiro and Ganta, friends." The girl sounded upset and a little put out. Why did this girl, Shiro, think she and him were friends?

A brief flash of past memories crossed Ganta's eyes. A little boy and girl sitting together in a white room. Words were spoken and a promise made.

"Promised! We're friends!"

Before Ganta could see details the memory faded and cold reality took hold. He shook his head like a dog recently soaked. Before he could even offer up words to the contrary, Ganta didn't remember this strange girl at all, his stomach gave an audible rumble.

Grinning with the innocence of a child the red eyed girl pointed with a hand covered in a rough cloth. "He talk! He talk!" Already jumping up and down like an over excited child. Blushing Ganta looked away as the girls slight, but unrestrained breasts jiggled.

What could possibly be going on? The way the girl was dressed simply unbelievable. No decent girl would dress so provocatively. Was she even real?

That thought sent a shiver of horror down Ganta's spine. Had he gone insane? Before he could even dwell on the idea his cell doors banged open and in walked the pity eyed woman.

"Hey," she began with a confused voice. "Block B is out for work! Hurry up and get to your..." The woman paused as glass crunched underneath her feet. "What the hell is this?" She asked in alarm.

Worrying that he might be punished Ganta made to explain. "Oh," he said sounding as sorry as he possibly could. "I'm sorry. She did...that..." Ganta trailed off as he motioned to where he had seen the strange girl standing.

To his utter horror she wasn't there. She was not there. That drove a spike of ice into the back of Ganta's skull. His greatest fear had been realized. She had been a total illusion. There was nothing else. She had never been there in the first place.

Numb to most of the outside world Ganta barely noticed as the girl with the pitying eyes rushed over and grabbed his wrists intently examining them. He didn't care even as he was lead away and another guard called for a replacement glass.

Everything passed by in a dizzying blur of motion. All Ganta's thoughts focused on the possibility of his sanity. He couldn't be insane. Ganta wanted that girl Shiro to be real. The glass couldn't have been shattered without her. He had no memory of shattering the glass. Only of a strange girl hugging him nearly to death.

Suddenly the clang of a metal wheelbarrow being set in front of him drew Ganta out of his thoughts. He heat of the open sky caressed Ganta's face; he had been so lost in his head that he had left the inside of Deadman Wonderland barely noticing it.

A man in similar prison garbs to Ganta's with a matching collar stood in front of Ganta with his arms crossed. In a deep voice "Kid, transport these bricks to the other side of the site."

The man seemed to expect a a response from the utterly clueless Ganta. Standing there waiting the man shoved Ganta roughly. Pointing directly at a pile of red bricks, "You. Move these, there." With that the man turned around and went to yell at another idiot he was in charge of.

Ganta could only stand there wondering confusedly at what he had just been told? Why did he have to obey? He didn't want to. A bellow as powerful as a roaring engine echoed across the apparent work site. "Get to work newbie!"

Startled Ganta set about grabbing bricks and tossing them haphazardly into the rusting wheelbarrow. When it didn't look like the hunk of metal could possibly hold anymore Ganta rushed off to deliver.

It was a mindless repetitive task he had been assigned. As soon as Ganta reached his assigned destination he tipped the barrow over and rushed over for another load.

In no time Ganta's entire body was covered in sweat. His green prison jumpsuit was had stains running across his back, chest and under each arm. The bright rays of sunlight burned Ganta as he worked.

As the sun began to slowly sink all Ganta could truly think about was the girl, Shiro. If she was real why did you she think they were friends? He had no memory of her. She was too unique for him to forget.

If he had never met her and if she had never been in his cell; was he insane? That thought frightened Ganta to the deepest parts of his mind.

A hollow metalic voice interrupted Ganta's mind yet again. "Thank you for coming to Deadman Wonderland. Today's show is."

Taking the moment to catch his breath Ganta put down the heavy wheel barrow with its heavy cargo. Looking over Ganta spied a yellow plastic duck where the voice had originated from. It sounded like someone had fucked up while they had wired the annoying thing.

Metal scrapping against concrete sounded behind Ganta. Snapping around quickly Ganta was meet by the innocent red eyes of Shiro.

"Found Ganta!" She cried, in her high pitched voice. In a swift motion she stuck out a cloth covered hand. "Here," she said in happy tones. Inside the brown folds of her hand was a small cookie with an Almond at it's center. It looked delicious.

Shiro handed it to Ganta fully expecting him to take it. Not wanting to seem rude to an apparent recurring delusion Ganta accepted. Bring it up slowly to his lips Ganta couldn't help, but take a bite. It tasted as good as it looked.

"It taste better to eat with Friends!" Shiro pronounced with the assurance of a universal law. Immediately a wave of guilt washed over Ganta at her words. He wasn't really her friend.

"Look I'm not really your..." Before Ganta could tell the girl the truth she interrupted him with another girlish outburst. "We eat! We eat! We eat!" She cried with as much gusto as any over excited little girl.

Fully pulling herself out of the apart manhole she was in the girl sat down and pulled out a similar cookie from a small bag she carried. "Happy!" she cried and proceeding to munch on the delicious treat.

Ganta couldn't help himself as he smiled at the eating girl. If she was real and this cookie was real he had better eat. Maybe he had just found someone that could be a friend. That word, "friend" brought memories of slaughtered faces to his mind and Ganta shook his head to dismiss them.

"Thank..." Before Ganta could finish his thanks; a solid object collided with his skull sending him to the hard ground.

Ganta's head throbbed with pain and he rolled over with a groan. The crunch of gravel underneath heavy feet sounded as three individuals walked over.

"Hey, what are you doing playing with a woman, huh?" Opening his eyes and squinting Ganta saw three men all carrying heavy tools on their shoulders.

Then it dawned on Ganta what one of them had said. They had seen him talking to Shiro. That meant she was real! A feeling of blessed relief coursed throughout his veins and he nearly fainted.

Looking up into those men's eyes what they said next chilled Ganta to his bones. "This fucker new?" asked one of them. An obese man who's eyes wondered too much on the scantily clad Shiro. That man's eyes alone sent shrills of alarm throughout Ganta's mind.

"Don't you recognize him?" Said another much taller man with kilo's of muscle. "That's Nagano's, youth A." The man squatted down so he could better look Ganta in the eye. "You're Famous," he said; a look of derangement clear across his face. "Killed a lot of your friends, right? Everybody said they wanted you to die."

Slowly the man got closer as if he wanted to whisper a dark secret. "How's it feel to be on death row?" With that the man got back to his feet a look a pure pleasure on his face.

It wasn't true. Screams of denial shouted themselves in Ganta's head. Everything the man had said was true. People did want him dead. But, he did NOT kill his friends! He knew that now. He wasn't insane and that meant that someone else must have murdered his classmates. The lawyer.

"You're wrong!" Screamed Ganta. Getting painfully to his feet Ganta starred defiantly into the eyes of the three prisoners. "I didn't kill them! I would never kill my friends!"

Suddenly the entire group of men erupted in gales of laughter. Each of them clutching their sides or wiping away tears from mirth filled eyes.

The obese man with the wondering eyes spoke up first, after finally catching his breath. "That's what every fucker here says! I didn't do it! Please, I'm innocent!" In a mocking high pitched voice.

The man swiftly reached out and grabbed Ganta by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him to eye level. "But, you know what? Every single last one of us belongs in this place." The mans breath smelt, but his words were spoken with utter calmness. Grips of iron disintegrated around Ganta's uniform as a white and red blur collided with the fat man.

Large jowls jiggled as the fat man was knocked back head over heels into the dirt. The white haired girl Shiro stood in front of Ganta with her arms upraised. She looked ready to defend Ganta. "You lie! Ganta no lie! Bad man go away!" She order them with as much power as a little girl could.

Chuckles of laughter escaped the other two men. One of them was already helping the dirt eater back to his feet. When the man was on his feet they spread out in a triangle around Shiro and Ganta.

"We were just gonna take your cast, but now we're gonna beat your ass and fuck this Bitch too. Get'em!" As one the trio rushed the defending Shiro. Everything happened in a rush of movement too fast for Ganta to do anything but stand there and stare.

The man facing Shiro came at her with a vicious upper cut only for to her dance out of the way. Turning to get the girl back in his sights the man over extended himself and Shiro delivered a powerful kick directly to the side of his jaw. The crunch of bone breaking echoed across the yard as the mans jaw was cleaning snapped.

Ganta had never seen anything like it. Shiro had moved so quickly and with such grace that she looked more a dancer than a fighter. However, Ganta couldn't help but wonder, if she done this before.

Suddenly the end of a shovel came howling in toward the back of Shiro's head. With the sound of metal meeting flesh Shiro crumpled as if all the bones in her body had been removed.

Ganta knew what these sick bastards would do and immediately rushed to Shiro's aid. One of the men grabbed Ganta by his hair and head butted him to the ground. The entire world turned into nothing, but white light and sickening pain.

"You're not gonna stop us you little shit," said the man. Suddenly the force of a shoe covered foot knocked all the air out of Ganta's lungs. Before Ganta could even draw breath the man kicked again and again and again. It felt like the entire group of men were kicking Ganta all at once. The pain was so intense Ganta couldn't even open his eyes. All he could do was lie there and take it.

A great ball of fire seemed to bake Ganta's face and then it vanished along with the brutal kicks. His entire body ached from his head down to his toes. However his chest where his heart was desperately beating seemed to hurt most of all.

Just barely squinting when he opened his eyes Ganta saw the hurriedly retreating forms of his attackers. They seemed to be running from something. With pain racking his entire body Ganta rolled over looking skyward. Giant plums of char black smoke floated upward. The giant metal construction at the center of the place where he worked had erupted into flames.

Already the entire thing of metal pipes and concrete seemed to lean back and forth drunkenly . Ganta knew he had to get away. Looking over to the prone form of Shiro, a sense of attachment toward the strange girl stirred in Ganta's heart. He couldn't leave her.

He scrabbled over to Shiro all the while clutching his aching chest. Kneeling down he scooped up the unconscious girl and looked skyward. What Ganta saw sent a stab of panic down into his very soul. A solid ball, bearing the words "Deadman Wonderland" was rushing toward the ground. Directly where he stood.

The entire world slowed to a crawl for Ganta. Small slivers of concrete and shattered metal seemed to float in mid air. All that mattered to him was saving this strange little girl. With that giant ball bearing the name of this hated prison coming toward him. It seemed like he was destined to fail. Was he destined to die and this girl along with him?

It wasn't right. He didn't deserve to be here. This girl didn't deserve to die. It wasn't right!

Letting out a powerful scream of defiance, Ganta directed it at the oncoming ball of destruction. The air seemed to stir at Ganta's defiance. The earth began to shutter at his rage. It seemed the entire world was responding to Ganta's anger at the entire situation.

Great glowing hexagons were beginning to form around Ganta with small tendrils of blood leching from his body. The very air itself seemed to ripple as if on fire. Everywhere across the amusement park people stumbled. They grabbed onto the most solid thing they could find and held on for dear life.

None of it mattered to Ganta. All that he cared about at that single moment was defying his sentence of death and saving this small innocent girl. That was what she was. The very picture of innocence.

Already the giant sphere was close to Ganta. So close that if he dropped his small burden he could reach out and touch it. That was not what he wanted. He wanted to live and he wanted her to live. He wanted this giant personification of cruel reality in front of him to go away.

A tendril of red lashed out at the giant ball. More tendrils seemed to lash out as well, however they couldn't stop the ball. As the ball fell it seemed to make contact with an invisible barrier. Great flashes of light seemed to flicker at the contact. Suddenly the black ball of death exploded into a million jagged pieces no bigger than a finger nail. They rained down all around the work site. None, however came within three meters of Ganta.

The scream that had been erupting from Ganta's throat died off. The sudden change of scenery began to register to Ganta's frantic mind. All around him the moans of men dying or severely injured rose up like the choirs of the damned. Everywhere destruction. Small bars of metal made obscene testament to what had happened. Great piles of destroyed concrete could be seen.

A wave of tiredness washed over Ganta and his eyelids felt like they weighed as much as the moon. Ganta had to make sure that atleast the small girl was still alive. Looking down he saw wide open red eyes staring back into his own gray eyes. Surprisingly the girl Shiro was smiling. The look was like a small child seeing a magic trick for the first time.

Placing a small gloved hand over his heart, Shiro said the one thing that sent a tendril of confidence into Ganta's soul.

"Ganta, strong!"

Then all the world faded to black.

**I hope everyone after reading this doesn't descide to drop this. I hope you all know that when i physically get my hands on my editor I will get him to edit this. Then I will post it with full apologies. Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
